The Power Behind the Throne
by Dr. Holland
Summary: Chuck and Blair have moved to Washington, DC as the power behind the Archibald administration. But DC is nothing like NYC, and soon, the Basses find themselves missing their very special limo rides… until a new arrival puts everything into perspective. A Limoversary 2014 fic, told from Chuck's perspective, and set in the far future of the Clair de Lune universe.


**THE POWER BEHIND THE THRONE**

**Summary:** Chuck and Blair have moved to Washington, DC as the power behind the Archibald administration. But DC is nothing like NYC, and soon, the Basses find themselves missing their very special limo rides… until a new arrival puts everything into perspective. A Limoversary 2014 fic, told from Chuck's perspective, and set in the far future of the _Clair de Lune _universe.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing in the Gossip Girl universe, not even (sadly) Chuck or Nate. Major props to Cecily von Ziegesar, the CW, the producers, actors, and crew, and everyone involved with bringing these amazing characters to life.

**NOTE: There are ****spoilers**** for **_**Clair de Lune **_**below.**

Dedicated to Angela, for keeping Gossip Girl and Chair fandom in line… and together... long after the show is over. :)

_**January 2038**_

"The power behind the throne," some called him.

"The brains of the Archibald administration," others noted.

"Tywin Lannister in purple suspenders," was the opinion of others still.

Whatever their opinion of him, it was a truth universally acknowledged that Chuck Bass, still several months shy of his forty-eighth birthday was _the_ wealthiest and most powerful man in America...

…even though 2038 marked the first time in almost thirty years that he wasn't serving as the CEO of Bass Industries.

When President Nate Archibald announced Chuck Bass as White House Chief of Staff the Christmas before his inauguration, it created quite the firestorm. Some said that a man who'd never gone to college wasn't qualified to serve as the leader of the executive branch's distinguished cabinet. Chuck Bass was a man with more than thirty honorary degrees from universities all over the world, but except for a few courses over the years (starting with a _very _memorable experience at Columbia in the fall of 2010), he had not even earned a bachelor's degree. Yet at the time of the inauguration, a famous lecture Chuck delivered at Wharton went viral… and he had long since been known as "America's businessman."

Chuck Bass was a student of life.

He was also a student of the finer things in life. Whatever luxury good or item this world had to offer, he was an expert on… and as a passenger on Richard Branson's first commercial venture to the moon, Chuck was also an expert on the finer things beyond this earth. His taste was impeccable, his reputation preceded him, and his razor-sharp wit never failed to distinguish bullshit from what was genuine.

_If Nate Archibald is the face of 21__st__ century American politics, then Chuck Bass is the mastermind behind the face!_

_There was a time when we wanted the corporate interests out of our politics. Chuck Bass makes a persuasive, Faustian case that we perhaps should keep those interests _in!

That was what was said about Chuck by the time he was in his late forties.

What those closest to him knew was how much of Chuck was due to his dynamic wife, Blair…

…and how much he _loved_ their afternoons riding around New York City in his limo. It had been their tradition since they were sixteen going on seventeen… thirty years of memories…

But when they moved to Washington, the one thing they were _not _allowed to bring with them was their beloved limousine.

He didn't understand the need for a more secured vehicle. Chuck and Blair had long ago agreed they could _never _accept a life in politics – just look at how restricted the Archibalds and their children were! Sure, they'd had their own security staff since early in their marriage, and took reasonable precautions, but they were _private citizens…_

"You are the White House Chief of Staff," said the head of the Secret Service. "Back in the 20th century, yes, you would have been a private citizen. Sir, I am sorry, but times have changed. You are the chief operating officer of the executive branch of the federal government of the United States. You and your family must be protected."

Chuck hated this almost as much as Blair did. It was as if he suddenly had all the restrictions of being President with none of the _fun _and all of the _work. _And it wasn't even as if the limo he used these days was particularly new – although he'd kept the one he'd had in childhood for sentimental reasons. Arthur had long since retired, and he was perhaps old enough to be his new driver's _father._

His daughter Katie, vice-president of operations for Bass Industries, would inherit that driver. And it wasn't a moment too soon… for Katie Bass _Archibald _was expecting her first child… Chuck and Blair's first _grandchild… _any day now.

Chuck Bass was a student of life, and he'd long ago learned that life must go on. It was just the _principle _of the matter that galled him. He'd long been used to having so much money and power that he could do anything he wanted, but that wasn't the way that politics worked.

As much as he loved his best friend (no, _brother) _Nate?

Chuck Bass just wasn't a political animal. He had neither the stomach nor the patience for it.

And he _missed _those long limo rides with Blair.

However, there were always some consolations. As he walked the corridors of the West Wing, Chuck smiled at the thought of the new baby boy they were all waiting for. His Blair had ranted about the _timing _of it all.

"Surely, they could have waited until the State of the Union address was over," she complained in his arms late one night. "The most important 100 days of our lifetimes, and all I can think about is Katie."

Kiss. "She's quite capable, Blair. We raised her well..."

She drew back to glare at him.

"She's _my baby, _Chuck."

Blair continued to express this sentiment to him, and then to her friends. Chuck would reassure her and get the same indignant reaction until Lily pulled him aside during a hurried early January brunch to explain.

"The experience of watching your baby girl give birth is almost as anxiety producing as giving birth yourself," Lily chuckled quietly. "Mothers bring our children into the world through pain, then we spend so much time and energy trying to spare them from experiencing any pain at all."

She patted her son's shoulder. Although her famed blonde mane was now silver, her hand was that of a woman half her age… yet still loaded with her favorite expensive rings.

"Our children must go through the pain of living. But they make it through… they endure. So will Blair… and so will you."

Chuck shook his head to himself. "The only person who knows me better than you do is Blair."

"I know you're worried about her. Blair, as always, is the mouthpiece for you both. But you know that Nick loves her with everything that's in him. He's a good husband, and he'll be a great father. And oh, Charles…"

Lily's smile was beatific as she looked into his eyes.

"Seeing the face of your grandchild is like unlocking the secrets of the universe. It's like Rufus always says about it. It's like having a glimpse of what it might be like to live forever. We are so excited to welcome our first _great-_grandson into this fold."

Chuck tried to hold on to the thought of being immortal whenever he thought about Katie and Nick. Of course, he'd wanted to kill the boy at first. They were _so damned __young_, far too young to be serious about each other. And there was The Pact that the children of the four families had made in childhood to _never _marry each other like their parents all had. (Of course several _had_ already violated it, but that was another story.)

But Katie was as intense and brooding as he had been at that age. Chuck knew by the time he was sixteen that he would only ever love Blair Waldorf…

And by the time she was sixteen, Katie Bass felt the same way about Nick Archibald.

Now, at the tender age of 21, Katie was a new wife and facing motherhood for the first time. Blair was as torn as he was. Both of them knew what it was like to find passionate, _real _love while still very young. After all, they'd married when Chuck was 21 and Blair was 22... a fact that Katie threw into their faces when she and Nick had eloped at the tender ages of 19 and _18._

"I don't care _what _your father and I did, Katharine Bass! No one should be allowed to marry before age 30! Your brains aren't fully baked yet!"

"How insulting can you be, Mother?" Katie's snarled reply had come as she threw down her fork. "Anyway, Nick's parents are just _fine _with it…"

"Don't tell me about Nick's parents! If they're supporting your insanity, then it's clear to me that Nate and Jenny's brains never fully baked at all!"

"Thanks for not killing him," was all Nate had to say to Chuck after the news of the elopement broke. "Jen almost did, but I made her see sense."

Chuck, who had been expecting an apology from his best friend - _sorry my son's been schtupping your daughter, old pal - _hadn't expected _that_.

"Oh? What did you tell her?"

"That I wished I'd married her when I was 19. We could have had eight more years together. Because the one thing you never get back is time… and in this job, one thing I've learned from listening to my constituents' stories is that life is short."

_Life is short. _They'd certainly learned that over the years. Although they hadn't lost Serena after all (thank God), there _was _one of the old crowd who would never be with them again.

It happened just after the triumphant celebration that Blair had thrown to celebrate Serena's recovery from cancer, and most of their crowd's fortieth birthdays. Private island. No expense spared. Time with their children, families, and closest friends. Time with each other.

When they all went home, and went their separate ways, all was well.

And then three weeks later, Georgina Sparks Bass died peacefully in her sleep.

It had been a random aortic dissection, a freakish thing, a side effect of a heart condition she'd had since young adulthood. It could have happened to anyone. And certainly Georgina was never as central to their group as Serena and Blair were, or as Jenny and Vanessa became.

But Georgina had been their _family _for over 20 years. Her son Milo, a Harvard lecturer, still retained his close ties for Dan, who'd been his earliest caretaker. And Serena and Georgina had spent a large part of their wild youth partying together. Blair and Georgina were girlhood rivals who became well acquainted as adult women.

And Chuck… he'd lost his virginity to Georgina forever ago…

Then she saved his life during the whole Bart incident.

And then she saved his wayward uncle.

_She was the love of my life, and now she's gone. _

That was the only thing Jack would ever say about Georgina's death. But then, just two short years later, Jack Bass followed his wife to the grave.

_She was the love of my life, and now she's gone…_

"Mr. Bass?"

A top aide interrupted his thoughts. "Yes?"

"We need to get you back to New York City. The President can't go, of course… there's no rescheduling the State of the Union… but you can."

Chuck frowned. "What are you talking about?"

He knew something was wrong when she pulled him into her office.

"Your daughter went into labor late this morning. There have been… complications."

Chuck's heart stopped beating. (He felt it.)

"Blair is waiting in the limo. Your plane will be ready upon arrival at the airport. The President and First Lady will leave for New York as soon as the speech is over."

Ever afterward, Chuck couldn't remember what he did or said from that moment until the door of the limo he couldn't _stand_ was being opened for him. More like an armored vehicle than the sleek leather he was used to…

He slid in.

His Blair was in tears.

He folded her into his arms.

And they were off.

Before, Chuck had always felt annoyed by the military presence, the blaring sirens and headache-inducing police lights, the pomp and fanfare, and the fact that a four-star general served as the driver (with a Secret Service agent riding shotgun – _always_). But today, he was grateful as the motorcade sliced through rush hour traffic on the Beltway like a knife through butter.

Blair's tears had thoroughly soaked Chuck's shirt before she murmured something unintelligible, lips pressed against his chest.

"What was that, love?" he asked her.

"I want to trade places with her."

_She was the love of my life, and now she's gone. _

"Our daughter will be just fine," Chuck said firmly, believing not a word of it, but wanting it to be true, _commanding _it to be true.

Hadn't he commanded someone or something to cure his sister? Hadn't it worked?

Blair shook her head. "I hate this. I wish we were there _right now_..."

The phone rang. Blair was going to silence it, but Chuck took the call through the speakers.

"Hello?"

"Uncle Chuck, Aunt B, hi. I'm calling because…"

And Nick Archibald's voice broke.

Blair stopped crying then. A look passed over her face that Chuck had never seen before, and _never _wanted to see again.

Chuck spoke in a voice not his own. "Is she…"

"Oh, no! She's fine. Almost didn't, but she's _fine _now. Sorry for scaring you like that." He took a deep breath, and continued hoarsely again, "It's just that the nurses gave us a moment, and we've got someone we can't wait for you to meet... but you guys are all in DC still, and..."

Nick's voice broke again as he wept.

"Nick, sweetie," Blair said softly, wiping her eyes. "We're there with you. What did I tell you when you were little, all of you? _We are always with you. _And that's still true."

And then came the voice they most wanted to hear, the sweetest sound in the world. Katie's voice was little more than a whisper, but it was enough.

"_Mommy, Daddy..._"

Blair laughed, inhaling with relief. "We're here, baby. We're right here."

"We know you're on your way," she said, sounding exhausted, "But we just wanted to… I was hoping… well, when I dreamed about having the baby, I wanted you with me. Both of you, and Uncle Nate and Aunt J, and Auntie S and Uncle Dan… and everyone else in the family. Never thought Cale would come in the middle of a Bass board meeting. We were planning to come right back down for the State of the Union, but this little guy had other ideas."

"He's a Bass," Chuck drawled, feeling so much relief he could barely contain it. "It's what we do…"

As if in reply, the plaintive wails of his grandson sounding over the limo's speakers.

"Exactly," Chuck answered, smiling at hearing the sound of little Cale's voice, hugging Blair tightly as she beamed, too. "I rest my case."

Blair shook her head at him, but her relief was palpable. "We'll be there in an hour. Call your parents, Nick."

"I didn't want to interrupt Dad if he's in prep, Aunt B…"

"You are _never _an interruption to your father, and you _know_ that," Chuck reminded him. It was a conversation he'd been having with Nick since the boy could talk. "You also know that if you don't, it's all he'll be thinking about. No one is more important to him than you and your sister. And it's only the knowledge that we'll be there soon that is keeping your mother in that balcony."

"Don't forget to call the Humphreys too, Nick," said Blair. "They'll call the Archibalds and everyone else."

Chuck glanced at his messages. "Apparently, they already know. Dree's nearly at Lenox." Audrey was Kate's twin sister, and the girls were as ever inseparable.

Katie gasped. "I thought she was in DC with you?"

Blair grabbed Chuck's message and kept reading along. "No, your sister was at the airport when she got Henry's SOS to the rest of the kids. Turned her plane right around and went right back to New York." he told them, referring to Kate's twin sister. "Anais and Audie are with her. Everyone else will fly up in Air Force One with Nick's parents after the speech. Your big brother Henry sends his love – he's going to do a virtual patch-in of the speech… because President Nate's going to mention America's baby. And Ali can't believe she's an aunt."

Closing his messages, Chuck appreciated for the millionth time how close his children and the children of their friends all were.

"We love you," said Blair. "You have millions of people around the nation and the world praying for you _and _the President's grandson. So keep the media circus off your screens, and let your agents do their job to keep press away... Nick, let them bring you dinner, don't go out, because they'll have enough on their hands getting the girls in there. Try to relax and enjoy the moment. We will be there soon."

The second the phone call ended, Chuck turned to Blair.

"So our daughter's now a mother. Do you think that we should…"

She interrupted him with a kiss.

And then much, _much_ more.

For clearly, what Blair Bass thought they _should _be doing in this strange armored White House limo was… what Chuck and Blair _always _did in limos.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

A day later, the Basses' new limo had a much-beloved new occupant, nestled in a custom-designed car seat between Chuck and Blair.

Dark haired and blue eyed, it was a truth universally acknowledged throughout the White House that Cale Bass Archibald was the _real_ power behind the throne.

**~fin~**

**A/N: **Happy Limoversary, Chuck and Blair! My life has been operating on Scandal pace throughout 2014, and I'm writing for a few other fandoms, but trust me, I haven't abandoned _Clair de Lune _and _All You Need Is Love! _More coming soon!

**XOXO, Dr. Holland**


End file.
